Lily of Marmoreal: The Queen of Hearts
by Soccer16star2015
Summary: Lily is finally home with Mirana in Marmoreal. She is just a teen juggling her social life, celebrity life, and princess life all in one. Soon everything is tossed into chaos. Marmoreal has been hiding a dark secret that threatens the lives of Wonderland and London. Will Lily be able to fight this threat, or will her distraught state cause her to fall?
1. Chapter 1

_Long ago in a Land that held wonder, and mystery, lived a young woman. She was cherished and loved by all for she was the kindest of them all. Her long wavy hair was said to have been as dark as the shadows that roamed the nights, while her eyes were as blue and deep as the sky. Not only was she the kindest, but the most beautiful. Women were jealous of her beauty and would constantly mock her. _

_Once, she met a man. How she loved this man more than her own life. They moved out to the country to raise a family. One would never see them apart for they were always together and always in love. They built a home next to a cherry tree that they believe would keep their love for that is where he purposed to her. They lived and loved, soon though, everything was lost. _

_Men hated the man who had captured such a lovely woman; Women hated the woman for stealing all the men's hearts. The hatred for the couple was so strong that a mob was formed, a mob to end their love. She was to be suspected of witchcraft. _

_On the night of a full moon as well as a lunar eclipse, the mob had arrived. The man and woman kissed one last time as she pleaded for him to stay, but he believed a truce could be made. Once he stepped out the towns people tied him up. Wrapping one rope around the tree, they wrapped the other around his neck. The woman tried to reach him and save him but he was soon hung on the tree they loved. _

_Outraged and heart broken something overtook her. Anger and hatred began to pierce through her heart. The town watched as she began to change forms. Instead of a beautiful woman, she began to turn. She grabbed her heart in pain. Her hand pierced through her skin and she pulled out her own heart. The color was drained from her body and she felt nothing. Her heart turned into a small ruby locked by a silver chain that hung around her neck. _

_Shocked and overwhelmed, the people did nothing. She slowly glided towards them with tears streaming down her face. The people tried to beg for forgiveness, but she rose up her hands and flung them back with and strong stream of energy. She went to the leader of the mob and ripped out his heart so his wife could feel the same pain. _

_She swore vengeance on them for ruining her family, for ruining her life, and for ruining her love. Backing up to her lovers dangling body she cut him down. The body fell to the ground but then began to rise up. It mindlessly followed her. _

_Approaching the town's folk, a man in white armor appeared. He rose up his sword and shot a bright light at the two dead figures. The figures were forced towards the cherry tree. Before the woman was trapped she swore vengeance on all for running her life, family, and love. Soon she was trapped in the bark of the tree with only an outline of her necklace still visible._

_Once she was gone, a lady on the ground watched as the knight and town's folk thanked each other. The lady felt pain towards the woman's loss. Curiosity getting the better of her, she crept inside the once livable home. The door creaked open and she found a(n)-_

* * *

_**Hey everyone! Her is the sequel to Lily of Marmoreal! The more reviews I get the soon I update. I really appreciate the reviews and please continue to give some. :) thanks**_


	2. Chapter 2

I turned the page but nothing was there except a ripped strip. I couldn't make out anything else and I had no idea what that lady had found. It frustrated me the more I thought about it so I decided to just close the book. Slamming it shut a cloud of dust filled the air in front of me. Coughing I waved my hand to clear the air and I lugged the book back to the shelf placing it in its cobwebbed spot.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the halls as they became closer and quicker. I quickly slipped out of the small dark library and shut the door the way I had found it. Leaning up against the wall I casually crossed my arms and acted as innocent as possible.

"Your..Majesty." A tall boy huffed for air. He placed a hand on his chest that was covered by a loose white shirt while he breathed. I couldn't help but grin.

"Christian, how many times do I need to tell you my name is Lily?" I pushed myself off against the wall.

"Sorry your maje- I mean Lily." He blushed a little and I couldn't help but giggle. "Anyways, the queen is looking for you. You do know what tomorrow is right?" He brushed is silky wavy golden blonde hair back with his hand.

"For course it's February 25." We began to walk down the hall.

"Your 16th birthday." He grinned while I only rolled my eyes at him. "You don't like your birthday?" He teased.

"Of course, but it's my first birthday being back in Marmoreal and not having my friends around." I sank into sadness.

"Oh" Christian let out a sad sigh. I turned back.

"You are my friend too, it's just…" I tried to sound as sincere as possible.

"It's ok Lily, I get it." He gently smiled at me. "Well your mom is in the throne room." He took my hand and kissed it then left. It was a custom for them to kiss the royal's hand before a servant left. I however loathed the custom. It was straight up weird.

I didn't mean to make him feel bad. Of course we were friends. The first few months I was here, he was the only one that would actually treat me more than the daughter of the white queen. It was nice to have a friend down here while my best friends where doing concerts around the world. They had finally been able to do a world tour; I had finally talked them into going without me. They threw a fit at first but who could really pass up a world tour, especially when it took you to Disney World.

I slipped my hands into the pockets of my white jacket. Meeting in the throne room was never good. The excitement of seeing my mother in the throne room passed the day I got in trouble.

**Memory**

It started the first week I had been back in Marmoreal. Everyone was very clingy since I had been back and I felt overwhelmed. I felt suffocated by all the guards, servants and my Mom. You think I would be use to it considering all the paparazzi and fans, but it just wasn't the same. I was still able to go places alone and be my own person, but here I was expected to act a certain way. I was expected to act as the daughter of the Queen, the princess.

I had just finished a meeting with my Mother and the council members feeling pressured and overwhelmed. Mom wanted me to attend another meeting, but I was already tiered and annoyed. I took snuck out with Angel and we headed to the waterfalls just behind the kingdom. Time passed quicker than I expected and soon the sun was already setting. I rode Angel back home and I slipped into the throne room thinking I would avoid verbal contact. That was a joke.

I slowly walked into the throne room and was greeted with a very worried mother and an angry council. Talk about a long lecture in there. I was grounded to never leave the castle for two weeks. It doesn't sound bad I mean I have a whole Kingdom to explore, but the trick was getting away from the guard that always had to be around me.

**End of Memory**

Anyways I was now headed to meet my Mother in the throne room. I slowly opened the doubled doors and walked into to a room filled with balloons, tables and chairs and most importantly the sign the read 'Happy Birthday Lily'.

"Oh good there you are." I spun around to see my Mother as elegant as ever make her way towards me.

"Hey Mom" I sighed "I thought we weren't having a birthday party." She shook her head.

"Nonsense" She cupped my face in her soft gentle hands. "This is your first birthday since you have returned and it's your sixteenth." She smiled brightly at me as I continued to look sadly down at the marble white floor.

"I just didn't want to make a big deal about it." I looked away from her face "Or celebrate it for that matter." I mumbled but of course Mom heard it.

"Don't think of it as a Celebration for you; think of it as for me. I am the one that had you after all." Mom innocently smiled and gave a kiss on my cheek. I couldn't help but grin.

"I suppose so." I agreed as she took my hand in hers to lead me the rest of the way.

"You just might end up having more fun than you think. Now let's go check on your cherries." Mom gave me a sincere smile while I let her wrap her arm around me and lead the way.

* * *

I snuck back to the Library after dinner. I will be honest I'm not a big reader but something was pulling me back. Grabbing the usual book I rubbed my hand on the shelf above the book and felt something poke me. My first though was a bug but curiosity got the best of me. I bent down to look and scanned the area with my hand. It was an oddly shaped object but close resemblance to a key. Once I grabbed it I pulled it out and there it was, a silver key and in the middle of it was a hole shaped heart.

"Lily! Lily where are you?"

I placed key in my pocket and the book back in its usual place as always while it still left me for an answer as to what was found in the home. This time though I didn't move fast enough.

"Lily what are you doing in the Library your Mom told you not to go in?"

"Christian chill out, first of all she won't find out unless someone tells and I for one do not plan on being grounded again." We slipped out of the Library and quietly shut the door.

"Why so late? It's 11 o'clock at night. Don't you like to sleep because I for one do?"

"If sleeping is soooo _important_ to you" I rolled my eyes at him "then why are you up?" I quipped with a grin as I watched him pause in step. He quickened his pace to catch up.

"So your not worried you mother will find out you have been sneaking out at night?" We came up to a corner.

"No because she won't." We rounded the corner and my heart sank.

"Your majesty I was uh-" Mom raised her hand to Christian with a soft smile.

"You may go Christian and thank you." She smiled softly as her white nightgown waved around her. Christian bowed as his blonde hair covered his blushing face.

"Of course and good night your majesty," He turned around to me "Good night princess." Then he ran off down the halls.

"Lily" I mumbled agitatedly for him not calling me by my name. I looked back at my mother with an innocent smile. "So, nice night for a walk don't you think?"

* * *

I plopped down on my mother's bed after she led down to her chambers. Once I hit the bed I stretched out taking up as much room as possible. Soon I closed my eyes. I could feel my mother's presence hovering over me.

"Anything to say, Lily?" Her voice was stern yet sweet.

"Goodnight?" I softly grinned.

"Not yet my little Lily." I felt her angelically lie down on the bed next to me and run her fingers through my hair. "Why did you go in the library were I told you not to?" I kept my eyes closed.

"Because you told me not to" I sighed. For a brief moment her fingers stopped then continued to run through my hair.

"What did you do in there, and please just tell me darling." I looked over at her and thought about the key in my pocket but then decided to hide it.

"Nothing, I never got the chance to do anything because Christian showed up. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Mom smiled and kissed my forehead with her dark lips.

"How about we all go to bed now, after all we do have a birthday tomorrow." She joyfully exclaimed in her soothing voice.

"We?" I giggled as I sat up.

"Yes you were born and I had you, it only seems fair." She smiled widely at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Goodnight, I love you." I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you too." Mom caressed my cheek and watched me walk out as I headed to my room to go to sleep.

* * *

**Hey Everyone here is the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and I hope they continue. I always do enjoy comments :) If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me :) so R&R and I'm working on the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

I woke up extra early and slipped into my jeans and jacket. Quickly and quietly I went to the bathroom, brushed my hair and teeth then slipped out of my room. I tip toed down the hall and made a quick peak into my Mother's room. 'Still asleep' I breathed then I continued to tip toe until I rounded the first corner then I took off into a steady jog.

"Where do you think you're going?" A guard stopped me and I sighed with disappointment. 'Should have checked this corner first' I thought.

"Heeeey…" I waved with a smile as innocently as I could. The guard only raised his eyebrows. I let out a deep disappointing sigh. "Fine, I'm going." I turned around on my heels and stomped back to my room.

I plopped back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. In the corner of my eye I noticed a foggy looking figure.

"Hey Chessy." I sullenly greeted.

"Happy Birthday Lily." He floated over me and stared at me with a huge smile.

"Thanks" I sighed.

"You don't seem Happy about your birthday. Why is that?" He asked as I watched him float on the ceiling.

"I don't know."

"If you don't know then how do you know to be unhappy?" He teased.

"I think you have been hanging around Hatty too much." I sat up and watched him wink at me.

"I do enjoy his tea parties." Shaking my head at him I pulled out the key. "Where did you find that?"

"You won't tell anyone, promise?" I held onto the key tighter as he floated closer towards me.

"I promise I won't say anything." He grinned.

"Or act out anything." I added. His frown dropped a moment but then lifted back up.

"I promise."

"Tell me, what this is." I held it up towards the ceiling.

"A key"

"Obviously, but what is it for" I paused then looked at him angrily "Don't say it's for opening up things."

"Since you have found the key, have you read the story?"

"You mean the book the key was hidden above?" I asked as he nodded his head. "Well of course."

"But have you read the _whole_ story?" Now he floated upside down.

"There is a page missing."

"Find the page then."

I heard heels coming down the hall that sounded all too familiar. I shoved the key into my pocket just as the knob of the door was being turned. Chessure disappeared in a stream of smoke just as the door flew open revealing my mother with her platinum blonde hair, dark lips, pale skin, and of course her long white dress that practically touched the ground.

"Happy Birthday Lily!" My mother exclaimed as she threw up her arms gracefully.

"Ah Lily you are getting old." Hatter came in.

"Thanks Hatty, but I will always be younger than you." I grinned as he came over and embraced me.

"Lily, now we can sword fight!" Mally swished her sword around.

"Mally, Lily will not be sword fighting. It is rather dangerous on her part and anyone she would be up against." Mom teased.

"Of course your majesty." Mally bowed and ran off. Soon after she exited McTwisp came in.

"Happy Birthday Lily." He patted my knee then reached into his waistcoat pocket to look at his watch. "Oh dear I am far too late."

"Late for what?" I asked. He stood their staring at me switching glances between Hatter and Mom.

"For Birthday stuff darling, can't be late for birthday stuff." Mom chipped in as Hatter and McTwisp quickly nodded their heads making quick glances at the Queen for approval.

"Suuure" I cautiously agreed.

"Well go on." Hatter urged and McTwisp was off.

"Well then come on." Mom extended her hand too me and a loving smile.

We walked down the halls towards the doubled door room. Once we came up to it my mother ushered me to open up the doors. I swung them open.

"Surprise!" Everyone exclaimed.

"James!" I ran over to him and he lifted me off my feet.

"Hey Lily, didn't think you could have a party without us now did you?" He ushered behind him.

"Crystal, Tiffany, Brandon,Sam!" We all shared a huge group hug. "I missed you all!"

"We missed you too." Tiffany grabbed me and hugged me again.

"So how was the tour?" I asked eager to hear about it.

"It was ok, wasn't as much fun as we thought." Crystal admitted as she locked hands with Sam.

"My tweedle boys!" Tiffany squealed and ran off towards tweedle dee and tweedle dum. I laughed at Brandon who rolled his eyes and lagged behind Tiffany.

"Hey Sam have you gotten good enough you can almost beat me in a duel?" Molly ran over and challenged Sam.

"Guess we will just have to go and find out." He grinned as Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Well I am going to go find Hatter. I came up with some new designs and I want him to see if it could work. Everything is better with the Mad Hatter." She teased and went off.

"So how have you been?" James asked.

"Pretty good I guess." I shrugged my shoulders with a grin. I glanced behind him and saw Christian leaning up against the wall. Grabbing James' hand I dragged him over. "Hey Christina." I greeted.

"Uhh..Princess- Lily… Hey." I giggled at his blood shot red cheeks.

"Christian this is James, James this is Christina." I introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you." Christian shook James' hand.

"You too." James smiled back.

"Well you two talk. I am going to go see my Mom." I pointed in her direction and they both nodded.

She was chatting with some court members. One of which was not currently happy with me due to a small pie incident. I wasn't laughing after that lecture. As I approached they all bowed to me and went off leaving me alone with the Queen.

"Thank you so much." I hugged her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Of course dear, you seemed to be a little down lately and having your friends back seemed like the perfect birthday present. It was actually Mark's idea."

"The guard mark? The one I use to throw pebbles at?" I asked with a smile on my face. She nodded her head with a grin. "That was nice of him. I should say thank you."

"I should say so. Now are you enjoying yourself?" She asked. I looked around to see all my friends and turned back with a huge smile on my face. "Good" Her smile quickly fell to a nervous look. She cupped my face in her hands. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course, why you ask?"

"Ok just remember that." She let go and I quickly turned around to see my friends holding water guns led by James.

"Happy Birthday Lily!" He exclaimed and shot me with water. Once he stopped I turned to my mother who was trying to cover her laugh with her hand while in the other handing me a water gun back. I took it willingly.

"Oh it's on James!" Everyone began running for cover or running to squirt. This is the best birthday no doubt about it.

I stood in the center squirting anyone who came near and dodging squirts my self. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. It wasn't what I was expecting. A shadow like figure stood next to me and while everyone else seemed completely oblivious to what was happening the figure handed me a slip of paper. I took it. I looked around and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The figure nodded at me and was gone.

Everything cleared up and no one seemed to have seen anything, they just continued on with the water gun fight. I felt another hand on my shoulder and spun around making sure to squirt it this time.

* * *

Hope you enjoy, R&R


End file.
